The invention relates to an eyeglass lens machining apparatus for machining a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens, and to a grinding water tank apparatus for storing grinding water to be used for circulation during machining of a lens.
In an apparatus for machining a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens, grinding water is supplied during machining operation in order to cool a portion of a lens being machined and remove resultant waste (chippings). For supplying the grinding water, there is a method in which grinding water is circulated by pumping grinding water stored in a tank with a pump and supplying the thus-pumped grinding water to a machining apparatus main unit, and by retuning wastewater to the tank.
When a plastic lens is machined, bubbles develop in the waste (wastewater), and the bubbles are accumulated around an upper portion of the inside of the tank. If machining is continued further, the tank is filled with the bubbles, and the bubbles will spill over the tank or be accumulated in a machining chamber of the machining apparatus main unit. Conventionally, in order to prevent occurrence of these problems, an operation for replacing grinding water in the tank or an operation for cleaning the tank must be performed frequently, thereby involving consumption of much labor.
Installation of a pump for pumping and circulating grinding water outside of the tank requires a space for installation. In some situations, difficulty has been encountered in installing a tank having a large volume below the machining apparatus main unit. In some pieces of related-art machining apparatus, a submerged pump is disposed at the bottom of the tank. However, at the time of replacement of grinding water in the tank or at the time of operation for cleaning the tank, efforts for removing the pump are required.
The invention has been conceived to solve the related-art problem. A technical challenge to be met by the invention is to provide a grinding water tank apparatus which mitigates the labor required for replacing grinding water in the tank or cleaning the tank and which can facilitate a maintenance operation, as well as an eyeglass lens machining apparatus having the grinding water tank apparatus.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A grinding water tank apparatus capable of recycling grinding water used for machining an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a tank in which the grinding water is stored;
a first filter disposed upper a surface of the grinding water in the tank; and
a suction unit which draws bubbles developing in the tank through the first filter.
(2) The grinding water tank apparatus according to (1) further comprising a cover removable from an upper portion of the tank, to which the first filter is attached.
(3) The grinding water tank apparatus according to (1) further comprising a second filter disposed at a bottom portion of the tank,
wherein the suction unit draws the grinding water in the tank through the second filter.
(4) The grinding water tank apparatus according to (3), wherein the suction unit includes a pump which generates suction pressure, and a chamber in which the drawn water is stored, the chamber having capacity larger than capacity of the tank.
(5) A grinding water tank apparatus capable of recycling grinding water used for machining an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a tank in which the grinding water is stored;
a cover removable from an upper portion of the tank; and
a pump which draws the grinding water in the tank, which is mounted at a lower portion of the cover through a mount member and disposed under the grinding water in the tank by mounting the cover to the tank.
(6) The grinding water tank apparatus according to (5), further comprising a partition wall which partitions an inside of the tank into a wastewater chamber and a water suction chamber while a passage is provided between the wastewater chamber and the water suction chamber, and
wherein the pump is mounted at the lower portion of the cover through the partition wall functioning as the mount member.
(7) A eyeglass lens machining apparatus for machining an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a machining chamber in which a machining tool is provided;
a tank in which grinding water is stored;
a first filter disposed upper a surface of the grinding water in the tank;
a suction unit which draws bubbles developing in the tank through the first filter.
(8) The eyeglass lens machining apparatus according to (7) further comprising a cover removable from an upper portion of the tank, to which the first filter is attached.
(9) The eyeglass lens machining apparatus according to (7) further comprising a second filter disposed at a bottom portion of the tank,
wherein the suction unit draws the grinding water in the tank through the second filter.
(10) A eyeglass lens machining apparatus for machining an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a machining chamber in which a machining tool is provided;
a tank in which grinding water is stored;
a cover removable from an upper portion of the tank; and
a water supplying unit which supplies the grinding water in the tank to the machining chamber, wherein the water supplying unit includes a pump which draws the grinding water in the tank, which is mounted at a lower portion of the cover through a mount member and disposed under the grinding water in the tank by mounting the cover to the tank.
(11) The eyeglass lens machining apparatus according to (10) further comprising a partition wall which partitions an inside of the tank into a wastewater chamber and a water suction chamber while a passage is provided between the wastewater chamber and the water suction chamber, and
wherein the pump is mounted at the lower portion of the cover through the partition wall functioning as the mount member.